


Harry Ladybug Potter

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Official Chapter Still In Progess, Lily & James were past Ladybug & Black Cat miraculous holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Minerva senses the use of the butterfly & peacock miraculous for the first time in 13 years, Dumbledore must hand out 5 miraculous to 5 teens.





	Harry Ladybug Potter

Harry - Ladybug miraculous  
Ginny - Black Cat miraculous  
Hermione - Fox miraculous  
Ron - Turtle miraculous  
Ginny - Bee miraculous  
Voldemort - Butterfly miraculous  
Bellatrix - Peacock miraculous


End file.
